The prior art includes various searching methods and systems directed to identifying and retrieving content based on key words found in the file name, tags on associated web pages, transcripts, text of hyperlinks pointing to the content, etc. Such search methods rely on Boolean operators indicative of the presence or absence of search terms. However, a more robust search method is required to identify content satisfying search requirements and to enhance searching techniques related to video and multimedia content and objects.